Let the Right One In
by Aye436
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: TEMAS VIOLENTOS. Feliz Halloween! Una nueva chica ha llegado al vecindario. Aunque todo parece normal en ella, Edward sabe que hay algo raro detrás de esa carita angelical… ¿Qué oculta Bella? ¿Por qué la gitana no la pudo “ver”? AU. ONE SHOT


**¡¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y DÍA DE MUERTOS!!!**

**Summary: **Una nueva chica ha llegado al vecindario. Aunque todo parece normal en ella, Edward sabe que hay algo raro detrás de esa carita angelical… ¿Qué oculta Bella? ¿Por qué la gitana no la pudo "ver"? AU. ONE SHOT

Basada en el libro "_Historia de un corazón roto… y tal vez un par de colmillos_" y en la película "_Let the right one in_".

**Disclamer: **Los nombres de los personajes de _Twilight© _son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summint Entretainment, Alfaguara Juvenil y Little Brown Editions.

**N/A: **_Ok, esto será diferente a todo lo que hallan leído de lo que yo escribo. Incluso hay temas violentos, mucha sangre, pero también mucha ternura…_

**LET THE RIGHT ONE IN**

Para poder comenzar a contar una historia, hay que empezar desde el _principio_. Pues bien… desde el principio empezaremos.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, nací el 20 de Julio de 1994. Mi padre Edward Masen falleció antes de que lo pudiera conocer, por lo que mi madre, Esme, se volvió a casar unos años después con mi padrastro quien, en ese entonces, era nada más y nada menos que mi pediatra, el amable Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Tendría cuatro años cuando mi madre se casó con Carlisle y nos mudamos los tres a Forks, un pueblo que queda en la península de Olympic en el estado de Washington. Un pueblo rebosante de color verde y con los días más grises que jamás hayan conocido. Vivimos en un apartamento cercano al Hospital de Carlisle, fue ahí dónde hice mi primer amigo: Jasper Withlock.

Jazz vivía en uno de los apartamentos del segundo piso, por lo que siempre bajaba todas las tardes a jugar con él. Nuestro juego favorito era improvisar guerras, él era un general y yo un soldado. Lo cual era fácil, lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarme parado en un lugar y acatar las ordenes de Jasper, nunca había sido el típico chico líder ni nada por el estilo, así que no me preocupaba ser el subordinado.

Lamentablemente esa parte mía nunca dejó de existir y me trajo problemas más tarde, pero si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es de haber conocido a Jasper.

Mi madre siempre se preocupó por mí, debido a mi falta de amistades, por lo que se alegró demasiado al ver que con Jasper me empezaba a abrir un poco. Más sin embargo su preocupación retornaría unos años después cuando, antes de empezar la escuela primaria, Jasper y sus padres se mudaran a otro lugar.

Fue un año difícil para mí. Extrañaba a mi amigo y probablemente era el único chico de seis años que se la pasaba sólo en las tardes, vagando por el jardín de los apartamentos. Desde entonces tengo el hábito de pasar horas sentado sobre uno de los bancos cerca de los juegos, jugando con un cubo de rubick que Carlisle me había comprado, cómo tantas otras cosas, en un intento de animarme.

Para mi cumpleaños número 8 fue que recibí el hermoso piano de cola que aún adorna la pequeña sala del departamento. Mamá quería que aprendiera a tocar, pero fue Carlisle el que dijo las palabras que jamás olvidaría.

—Los músicos siempre atraen a las mujeres, saber tocar una bella pieza musical, es como alabar a la diosa Venus con acordes apasionantes…– Carlisle estaba más emocionado que yo.

Ya se imaginarán mi cara cuando me dijo aquello, teniendo a penas 8 años pensaba que las niñas tenían piojos, aunque había algunas lindas como Tanya, la chica que fue mi primera novia, a pesar de mis escasos 7 años. Ambos íbamos en el mismo salón y a pesar de que los niños siempre me trataran como el punto blanco de sus bromas, Tanya Denali había logrado acercarse a mí. Lástima que sólo recuerdo su cabello pelirrojo que siempre tenia atado en dos largas trenzas, es más no recuerdo quién le preguntó a quién ni en que circunstancias, sólo tengo presente que un día una de las chicas también se la agarró con ella y pronto sus largas trenzas anaranjadas estarían en el bote de basura. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

De más está decir que las clases de piano nunca las completé. Logré interpretar varias canciones, me gusta tocar de vez en cuando pero _nunca más _iría a las lecciones. Mucho menos después de que Alec Volturi se enterara de ello y se lo contara a medio salón de clases.

Alec, era uno de los amigos de James Normando, el chico líder del salón encargado de hacer sufrir a todo aquél que no le cayera bien. Y por alguna extraña razón yo siempre había sido de su desagrado.

Varias veces llegué a casa con la nariz y el labio sangrante, pero cómo siempre he tenido mala coordinación, pude alegar que esto se debía a que había tropezado con algo. Aunque mi madre intentó creerme siempre, estoy seguro que mis explicaciones nunca le convencieron a Carlisle del todo. Mi padrastro siempre había sido muy perceptivo en cuanto a mi estado anímico y todo lo que me ocurría. Por eso puedo decir que Carlisle Cullen _es_ mi padre.

Recuerdo la época en la que todos querían ser _Anakin Skywalker _u _Obi Wan Kenobi,_ la Guerra de las Galaxias de George Lucas estaba siendo un gran hit entre los chicos de mi edad. Por lo que cómo cualquier otro en Navidad del 2000 recibí la espada láser de la saga. De más está decir que todas las tardes iba a jugar a los jardines de los departamentos, imaginando sólo en ese instante que podía derrotar a James con un solo movimiento de espada, él siempre sería mi _Darth Vader_.

Aquél año fue uno de los mejores, o uno que me trajo a mi mejor amigo, a diferencia de Jasper, supe que éste duraría para siempre, aunque la forma en la que nos conocimos fue un poco extraña.

Emmett McCarty había llegado desde Mississippí, a sus padres los habían trasladado por el trabajo, por lo que pronto se vio obligado a asistir al Instituto Forks, donde yo iba. La primera impresión que tuve de él fue que se juntaría con el grupo de James, era el eslabón perfecto que el chico atosigador del Colegio buscaría para sus tropas. Emmett era alto, algo robusto y de apariencia de boxeador profesional. Sin ninguna duda tuve miedo de él desde que la Maestra anunció que debía sentarse a mi lado.

Aún recuerdo como casi me orino en mis pantalones deportivos, cuando Emmett se sentó a mi lado en el Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Pensaba que lo hacía por alguna apuesta con James, no es que yo fuera cobarde ni nada, pero la verdad es que sufría demasiado no poder formar parte de un grupo y mucho menos poder defenderme cuando alguien me atacaba.

—¿Vas a comerte tu sándwich?— me miró Emmett con ojos curiosos.

Casi sin pensarlo le pasé mi almuerzo. Sus ojos me miraron divertidos cuando se dio cuenta de mi pánico.

—Tranqui _Eddie,_ no voy a pegarte ni nada— rió como si hubiera dicho algún chiste, yo no dije nada, seguía tensado en mi lugar esperando el golpe—. Por favor, pareces una nenita. No me digas que piensas que soy como esos descerebrados de nuestros compañeros…

—¿No… no eres amigo de… James?— era patético sentir hasta el temblor de mi voz.

—¿Qué va? Los buscapleitos y abusadores no van conmigo _Eddie, _bastante sufría de ellos en mi antiguo colegio y todo porque soy gordito— Emmett rodó los ojos mientras engullía plácidamente mi sándwich.

Fue así como empezó nuestra extraña amistad. Él siempre me llamaría _Eddie, _yo me enojaría, él se reiría y criticaría a James. Desde entonces siempre nos reuníamos a hacer tarea y ya no estaba solo para enfrentar a los _abusadores_, como les llamaba Emmett. Fue él quien me enseñó a defenderme, aunque la mayoría de las veces era inútil pues éramos dos contra cinco, por lo que ambos regresábamos a casa con un ojo morado o con el labio partido. Siempre buscando excusas divertidas para explicarles el daño corporal a nuestros preocupados padres. La más absurda y divertida fue hace poco, a poco de que cumpliéramos quince años, para ser más precisos antes del día del cumpleaños de Emmett, por ahí de Marzo.

Regresábamos del colegio a casa, esa tarde comeríamos en la de Emmett, pues quería mostrarme su nuevo _PlayStation_, cuando James y su séquito nos acorralaron en una de las calles que daba a la parada del colectivo.

—Aww, ¿no se ven _monos _los mariquitas?— la voz de James resonó en la calle vacía.

El odio y la rabia se apoderaron de mí, por lo que no me detuve a pensar en mis actos que luego traerían consecuencias horribles.

—Cállate Normando— siseé con enojo.

—¡Uy, a Cullen le salió un pene!— rió sarcástico Alec a su lado.

—No sabía que tenías algo ahí abajo, Cullen— declaró Laurent.

Todos los del grupo de James rieron.

—No los provoques, Ed— murmuró Emmett, para que sólo yo le escuchase.

Haciéndole caso a mi amigo, me di la media vuelta y seguimos caminando. Poca suerte tendríamos pues pasos más tarde James, Laurent, Alec, Demetri y Félix nos tenían agarrados por el cuello mientras nos pegaban puñetazos en la cara y el estómago.

—La próxima vez Cullen— me amenazó James, todavía agarrándome por el cuello, mostrándome una navaja—. Te prometo que estarás muerto.

—Eso quisieras— le escupí.

Mi madre ya me ha dicho que mi filtro de pensamientos se ha roto. Por lo que en esta ocasión había metido la pata y grande.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo, James me lo había tajado.

—Ya lo sabes Cullen, no te hagas el valiente, eres una nenita y nunca dejarás de serlo. Por eso tu papi se murió cuando eras peque, de la vergüenza de hijo que eres.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de la furia, mis ojos se nublaron y maldije internamente, tratando de acallar el dolor y la ira que las palabras del imbécil de James provocaron en mí.

—Vayámonos, chicos— rió James.

—¿Estas bien?— me preguntó Emmett una vez que se aseguró que no había moros en la costa, yo asentí incapaz de encontrar la voz— Ed, has sido todo un héroe, yo me habría orinado en los pantalones, ¡qué digo! Ni siquiera orinado… ¡Me habría cagado!

Eso me deshizo, comencé a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo. Emmett era el único con el que podía ser así, él y Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Em, su madre nos miró alarmada. Pero mi amigote la tranquilizó alegando que unos lobos enormes… "Del tamaño de un caballo…" –según palabras de Emmett– nos habían perseguido por todo el camino a casa.

—Te lo juro, ma. Eran enormes, Ed aquí fue el valiente, por eso el tajo…

—¡Un tajo!

Y ahí comenzó mi agonía. Carlisle fue a buscarme esa noche. No hizo comentario alguno a la enorme venda que tenía en el brazo, pero me miró con preocupación.

Meses más tarde, después de mi cumpleaños, Carlisle me abordó por primera vez en años. Me dio consejos, se lo agradecí, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho, en cualquier momento James volvería a acorralarme. Sólo que esta vez el miedo no me vencería, por eso había decidido ir a clases de _Karate_. Las cuales dejé al mes, cuando el profesor se puso pesado y me pateó de una forma espantosa, peor que James. ¿Mencioné que Carlisle metió una demanda?

Mi vida iba a ser algo monótona aquellas vacaciones de verano. Emmett se iría unas semanas antes de empezar las clases a Orlando, por lo que sin el Karate y sin mi amigo no tenía nada que hacer.

El primer día me aventuré a volver a tocar el piano. Debo decir que me sorprendió la facilidad con la que recordé las notas, incluso me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando le compuse una canción a mi madre. Si, Esme lloró como niña de cuatro años.

Después mi episodio como "Mozart", las cosas con mamá siguieron igual que siempre, ella se preocupaba, pero me mandaba ordenar mis cosas o hacer los mandados. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que _la_ conocí…

—Edward, cariño…— me llamó mi madre aquella mañana, gruñí por lo bajo, su tono era _dulce_ lo que significaba sólo una cosa…— ¿Podrías ir a comprar un kilo de manzanas? Las necesito para hacer la tarta…

—Pero ma…

Intenté quejarme, pero ustedes ya sabrán. La regla de oro de todo buen hijo es… _Obedecer siempre a tu madre, no importa lo que te pida y menos si estas jugando en la Play._

—¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!— me ordenó ella.

—Ya voy mamá— suspiré rendido.

Sólo esperaba que ni James ni ninguno de su séquito estuviesen cerca. Era vergonzoso que lo atraparan a uno con la lista de compras que tu madre te encarga. Ya de por sí era patético que nos llamaran "mariquitas" como para agregarle leña al fuego.

Tomé mi abrigo del closet junto a la puerta, el dinero y la lista que Esme me tendía, para salir al pasillo desierto de los apartamentos. No había ruido alguno, sólo el de mis pisadas. A veces creía que algún ser fantástico vivía al lado de mi casa. Pero bien sabía que desde la muerte de Kate (la viejita propietaria del mismo), nunca nadie lo había vuelto a habitar. Saber esto era signo de que éramos unos de los propietarios más antiguos de este complejo. Prácticamente habíamos visto ir y venir a la mayoría de los dueños o inquilinos.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, siempre quería llegar temprano a casa, por lo que pronto sentí el fresco aire matinal de verano. No me malinterpreten, es Forks, la ciudad más lluviosa que existe, ¿ya se los había dicho? Ah, bueno, pues se los recuerdo…

Tomé la calle principal, tratando de fijarme por dónde iba y si no había caras conocidas. El rumor decía que James se había ido a Atlanta a pasar el verano con su hermano que iba a la Universidad ahí, al cual no veía desde hace tiempo. Ambos hermanos son hijos de la misma aguja, es decir, ambos son _abusadores_. Cayo Normando es una leyenda entre los jóvenes del colegio, por eso nadie osa meterse con James, saben que es como firmar la sentencia de muerte. Por eso era mejor no arriesgarse a creer en los rumores, no sabía si sería capaz de no brincarle encima a James.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en el momento en el que llegué a la tienda, había una larga cola, por lo que la espera iba a ser un poco larga. En mi mente imaginé que era _Batman _y que mi misión era recuperar las manzanas que el _Guasón _le había robado a la Primera Dama de Ciudad Gótica. _Lo sé mi imaginación es GIGANTE_.

En eso estaba, ya ideando el ataque al malvado _Guasón_ cuando lo sentí. Y digo lo sentí porque esa sensación nunca se me va a olvidar. ¿Alguna vez sintieron que los están observando? Pues yo sí. Es como un radar que tengo, me miran a unos metros de distancia y ya sé que me están observando, se me pone la piel de gallina y el cuero cabelludo se me tensa. Lo sé, es una sensación para nada placentera.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que tal vez, James había regresado a casa. Por lo que me puse nervioso. Luego con algo de sigilo me volteé a la entrada de la verdulería, esperando encontrar a ese niño de ojos negros como el carbón que me hacía la vida imposible.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando mi mirada se topó con unos bellos ojos de color chocolate. Era una chica, la más linda que habría visto jamás en mi vida, parecía de mi edad pero no estaría seguro. Su piel parecía hecha de mármol de lo blanca que era, a pesar de eso, parecía más frágil que las muñecas de porcelana que Esme tiene en el aparador de casa. El cabello, castaño oscuro, lo tenía recogido en una coleta algo floja. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa torcida.

Juro que jamás en mi vida sentí miedo y alegría al mismo tiempo, había algo extraño en esa mirada profunda e intensa que la chica me estaba dando.

—¿Qué vas a llevar hoy Edward?— me preguntó el dependiente, Billy un hombre algo mayor, era uno de los jefes de la reserva quileute de La Push.

La voz de Billy me sacó del transe en el que me tenía la chica.

—Eh… manzanas… un kilo— le dije algo tartamudo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Nunca me daba vergüenza hablar, bueno… a lo mejor era que sabía que la niña me estaba observando y podría jurar que hasta me escuchaba.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Recordé entonces que no me había peinado, por lo que intenté pasarme con rapidez, y sin ser demasiado obvio, la mano por mi cabello salvaje mientras esperaba a por Billy. Su esposa Rachel me sonrió. Ella seguía atendiendo a los demás, junto con Paul, uno de los chicos de La Push con los que hablaba ocasionalmente.

Fue a Rachel a la que le tocó atender a la extraña niña. Por lo que pude fijarme en su rostro, tenía ojeras, pero aún así se veía hermosa, mucho más que esas feas muñecas de plástico que todas mis compañeras tienen.

Billy regresó rápido con una bolsa rebosante de manzanas, todas de un rojo como la sangre. Le di las gracias y le pagué. Más sin embargo me asombré al ver el gesto sombrío que poseía mientras miraba de reojo a la niña. ¿_Qué demonios le pasa a Billy_?

Rápidamente salí de la verdulería, no quería ser tan tonto como para que la niña extraña me cachara mirándola.

Regresé a mi departamento antes de lo esperado, es más no recuerdo no cómo llegué, sólo sé que unos ojos chocolate me miraban…

-

Esa noche escuché ruidos al lado de mi habitación. Lo cual era imposible porque la pared daba a una habitación del departamento que era de Kate. Seguramente era un ratón o algo así, por lo que no le di importancia alguna y me entregué de lleno al mundo de los sueños, donde curiosamente unos ojos de color chocolate me miraban desde las sombras.

-

Las tardes eran algo aburridas, por lo que casi siempre intentaba tomar aire. Lo que más me distraía era jugar con el cubo de rubick sentado en uno de los columpios del jardín.

No medía el tiempo cada vez que estaba a fuera, era tanta la concentración que tenía que perdía la noción de las cosas. Pero eso no quitó que volviera a sentir que alguien me observaba…

—No podemos ser amigos— una voz suave y dulce dijo detrás de mí.

Con algo de lentitud me volteé. Ahí ante mí estaba la extraña chica de la verdulería. Llevaba un camisón de verano y el cabello castaño suelto, dándole la apariencia de un fantasma.

—¿Eh?— fue todo lo que pude articular en ese momento.

—No podemos ser amigos— repitió mirándome fijo.

—Ok— aún no apartaba la mirada de ella. La chica suspiró con frustración.

—Pero yo quisiera poder serlo…— anunció de pronto, mientras se acercaba con paso muy lento hacia el columpio que estaba a mi lado— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward.

—Soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella…

—Oh.

Ninguna frase completa podía salir de mis labios, era patético. Bella tomó asiento a mi lado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— logré preguntar al fin. Esperaba que fuera de mi misma edad así íbamos los dos al mismo… _¿Qué carajo piensas Edward? Si Emmett se enterara…_

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?— esquivó ella mi pregunta.

—Quince. Tú pareces de quince— solté, Bella me sonrió— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— repetí como un tonto.

—Muchos— suspiró fijando su mirada en la puerta que daba a los jardines.

—Oh. ¿Vives aquí?— quise saber.

—Me acabo de mudar al departamento que está al lado del tuyo— me respondió como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Un momento— ella me miró de nuevo, sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. ¿Era mi imaginación o Bella se había tensado?— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Anoche te escuché…, hablas en sueños— me dijo, su rostro se contrajo como si pensara en algo malo, y pronto me pregunté si no habría dicho algo malo—. ¿Quién te ha pegado?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes varios golpes…— señaló a mi rostro donde todavía tenía restos de la paliza de Alec hacia una semana atrás.

—Me… caí— le mentí.

—No te creo.

—No tienes por qué creerme no somos amigos, ¿o no?— solté molesto.

Ella bajó la mirada, algo apenada.

—Tienes razón, no debo meterme en los problemas humanos suficiente ya tengo con Charlie— murmuró más para sí. Su mirada se posó de pronto en mi cubo de rubick— ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto?— le tendí el cubo, ella lo miró como si fuera una especie de arma mortal, casi me rió, casi porque aún estaba algo enojado por su atrevimiento— Es un cubo de rubick, ¿nunca habías visto uno?— ella negó con la cabeza— ¡No inventes, eso es un pecado!

Ella me miró con miedo.

—¿Qué tan pecaminoso es no conocerlo?

¿Por qué hablaba como si hubiera cometido un crimen?

—No, no me refiero a que es casi, casi como un pecado no conocerlo— me miró confundida—. Es casi increíble que no lo conozcas, ¿de dónde eres?

—Transilvana.

—¿Eso dónde queda?

—Lejos.

—Oh. ¿Tenías muchos amigos allá?

—No, sólo a Charlie. No puedo tener amigos.

—Eres extraña, ¿lo sabes?— mi comentario le sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tan extraña?— le miré confundido— ¿Te asusto?

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. No, no me asustaba. Me ponía nervioso.

—Mmm… no— le respondí algo inseguro, su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero se desvaneció cuando miró hacia las ventanas oscuras de los departamentos.

—Tengo que volver— anunció levantándose de golpe.

—¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Iras el lunes que viene al colegio?

—Si y no.

—Ten— le dije extendiéndole el cubo de rubick— para que juegues y no te aburras, el objetivo es poner todas las caras en el color correspondiente…

Ella asintió. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mía sentí como si estuviera tocando un cubo de hielo, era helada. Además por una extraña razón sentí como un toque, de esos como los que te agarran cuando tienes corriente estática.

—Adiós, Bella…— me despedí.

-

Durante el resto de la semana no volví a ver a Bella, pronto pensamientos descabellados inundaron mi mente. Podía jurar que por las noches escuchaba chillidos a través de la pared que daba al departamento de ella. Aunque nunca había luz que indicase la presencia de que alguien habitara el lugar. Incluso se lo comenté a mamá en la cena de la noche que la conocí.

—Tenemos vecinos nuevos.

—Si, son los Swan— me dijo por respuesta mamá, su rostro se puso pensativo—. Gente extraña si me lo preguntas.

Papá la miró con confusión.

—Son… diferentes— anunció mamá algo acalorada.

—Vienen de Transilvana— le dije orgulloso de saber algo más y como si eso fuese la causa del extraño comportamiento de nuestros nuevos vecinos.

—Eso explica el parecido con _Vlad Tepes_— escuché murmurar por lo bajo a mamá.

El domingo fue cuando por fin regresó Emmett. Estaba algo cambiado. Me dijo que se debía al ejercicio y la dieta a la que lo había sometido su tío Eleazar, médico nutricionista y orgullo de la familia de su madre. Emmett ahora si parecía un boxeador o levantador de pesas, su panza había sido reducida a nada y tenía…

—¡Músculos como los de Hércules!— declaró orgulloso mi amigo por enésima vez esa tarde.

—Que logró que conocieras a la amiga de tu prima Irina…

—¡Rosalie Hale es preciosa!— según la descripción de Emmett parecía más una _Barbie _andante que una chica, algo así como las _Divas Toddlers _que muestran en la tele.

—Lo que digas, Em.

—Ya la conocerás. Al parecer al padre lo quieren enviar aquí a Forks. ¿Puedes creerlo?

_Genial. Emmett está enamorado._

—Si, es genial, Em.

—¿Y tu _Eddiekins_? ¿Conociste a alguien nuevo en mi ausencia?—mis mejillas ardieron al recordar los ojos expresivos y tristes de Bella.

Era una lástima que ella no fuera al Instituto con nosotros.

—Suelta la sopa, Cullen— me miró con complicidad Emmett.

—Mi nueva vecina.

—Eso explica el color— rió mi amigo señalando mi rostro— ¿Sabes que quiero hacer?— le miré con curiosidad— Quiero ir a ver a una gitana, de esas que te adivinan el futuro. Quisiera saber si tengo futuro con Rose…

—Estas loco.

—Mmm… fue idea de mi primo Jacob— Emmett se encogió de hombros—. No será mala idea, si te lo pones a pensar…

No sé porque Emmett no se calla la boca, durante todo el día la imagen de preguntarle a la gitana si volvería a ver a Bella alguna vez, inundaba mi pensamiento.

Íbamos a salir a los jueguitos a lo de la tienda de los Clearwater, cuando mamá nos detuvo.

—No es bueno que salgan a estas horas solos chicos— nos dijo preocupada.

—¿Por qué?— quise saber.

—Ha habido varios asesinatos y desapariciones en la cuadra.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. _James._

—Dicen que puede ser un asesino serial, pero la verdad es que no esta dejando marcas y no existe un _modus operandi_.

—¿Qué es eso?— Emmett miró a mamá como si le hubieran salido 3 cabeza.

—Es la forma en la que trabaja el asesino.

—Oh.

—Mamá, sólo vamos a lo de Harry— le dije con pesadez.

—No Edward. Se quedan en casa y punto.

—¿Al menos podemos ir a los jardines? Puedes vernos desde la ventana…

Esme nos miró con dulzura. Sabía que la había convencido pero intentaba poner _cara de póquer._

—De acuerdo. Pero no regresen noche, los quiero adentro antes de que el sol se ponga.

Salimos corriendo sin decir nada, no quería darle tiempo a mamá para que cambiara de parecer. Si bien la mera idea de asesinatos en Forks se me hacía de lo más escalofriante, pues éramos un pueblito perdido en medio del bosque… que hubiera muertes y desapariciones, lo hacía un pequeño pueblo peligroso.

Llegamos a los juegos tan rápido como nos dieron las piernas, sorpresivamente le gané a Emmett y fue un milagro, porque ahí en el columpio que había ocupado días atrás se encontraba mi cubo de rubick, ya terminado. Me apresuré a tomarlo y guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra, no quería que Emmett me empezara a preguntar sobre Bella.

El día pasó sin ningún otro acontecimiento, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a la ventana que daba al lado de mi habitación y una vez puedo jurar que vi _algo_ moverse, pero no estaría seguro, ya que la oscuridad de aquél cuarto no permitía ver bien en su interior.

-

Las clases empezaron y con ellas mi miedo. James había vuelto a Forks y no había llegado solo. Su hermano regresaba a casa después de haber abandonado la Universidad. ¿Puede que tenga tanta mala suerte? Al parecer así es porque Cayo será nuestro profesor de educación física. _Dios, mátame._ Ya era difícil esquivar a un Normando como para intentar hacerlo con dos.

Ese lunes volví a ver a Bella. Ella me notó caído, igual que yo la noté algo más pálida y de ojeras pronunciadas. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Tienes hambre?— le pregunté sacando un chocolate del bolsillo, había sido uno de los que le había podido esconder a James en el recreo, de esos que son acaramelados y amargos.

—Ni te imaginas— me dijo Bella con la voz cargada de pánico.

La miré extrañado. ¿A caso Charlie no la alimentaba?

—¿Quieres?— le tendí el chocolate.

Ella lo miró con asco.

—No como eso.

—Tengo unas manzanas en casa…— le dije, pensando que tal vez fuera de esas niñas ñoñas que "cuidan su figura" y solo comen comida de conejo.

—Tampoco como eso.

—¿Qué es lo que comes entonces?— pregunté en tono burlón— ¿Linces y osos pardo?

—Podría, pero no saben tan bien.

—Entiendo…

En realidad no entendía ni jota. Bella era un misterio para mí.

Tal vez fue por eso que accedí a la tontería de Emmett, o tal vez porque… sí debo de admitirlo. Bella empezaba a gustarme. Tanto que varias veces me encontré tentado de llamar a su puerta para invitarla a comer a casa.

Emmett había acordado que iríamos a lo de _Madame Alice_ el viernes a la salida del colegio. Para no espantar a nuestros padres diríamos que íbamos a la casa del otro así no nos descubrían.

La casa de la gitana era bastante antigua a mi parecer, pero tenía un toque moderno que me recordaba a los diseños que mamá solía hacer para su trabajo.

Madame Alice salió a recibirnos. He de decir que me sorprendió bastante verla. Siempre tuve en mente la idea de que una gitana sería alta de tez morena y usaría un paliacate rojo sobre su larga melena negra. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Alice era chaparrita, de pelo negro sí, pero corto y saltando en un montón de direcciones. Su tez era pálida como la de Bella, sólo que sus facciones hacían que pareciera un duendecillo. _¿Escalofriante? _Aún no cuento la peor parte.

La gitana pasó primero a Emmett, el cual salió minutos más tarde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera recibido el regalo de Navidad por adelantado.

—Edward— me llamó Madame Alice, su voz era algo chillona pero para nada desagradable—, es tu turno.

Entre en la salita que ella tenía. Donde encima de una mesita redonda se encontraba una bola de cristal.

—Hay algo que te esta perturbando— me dijo mientras sus ojos grisáceos me examinaban el rostro—. Es una chica.

—Su nombre es Bella— le dije, ella frunció el ceño.

—Tienes miedo. Has sido víctima de unos chicos rudos…— miró a su bola de cristal, rompiendo el contacto visual que habíamos tenido— No debes temer. James Normando recibirá su merecido antes de que llegue diciembre. Debo aconsejarte que empieces a practicar aguantar la respiración… veo que habrá clases de nado. Volverás a tocar el piano… ¿Por qué no puedo ver después de diciembre?— su rostro se volvió hacía mí— ¡Dame tu mano izquierda!

Sin pensarlo mucho, le tendí mi palma. Ella empezó a examinarla, como si estuviera leyendo un libro.

—_Evige Liv_— susurró ella con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—No la puedo ver. Sólo los _Apotamkin_ son invisibles…

—¿Qué es un apo… lo que sea?

—Ten cuidado chico. Y hagas lo que hagas debes asegurarte de que es confiable que la dejes entrar…

—¿A quién?

—La fría— aún no entendía nada, esto era ridículo.

—¿Eh… pasaré de año?

—Depende de lo que suceda, el destino no esta escrito en piedra… hay dos caminos Edward Cullen, debes de decidir el correcto.

De más está decir que aquella noche tuve pesadillas. Recordé la sensación de las manos heladas de Bella y las palabras de Madame Alice regresaron a mi mente…

-

Corrían tiempos extraños en casa. Mamá había vuelto a trabajar, por lo que me quedaba solo por las tardes. Fue así como decidí aprender a hacer _algo._ Y que gran idea la mía, la de aprender el código Morse. Quería comunicarme con Bella, ya que sólo la veía los viernes por la tarde cuando Charlie se iba a "trabajar". Nunca me invitó a su casa ni yo a ella a la mía. Aún no sentía que fuera el momento.

Había algo extraño en ella.

Emmett me dijo que podía ser que era un extraterrestre, si no comía nada, ni tampoco bebía y además sólo salía por las noches (información que había adquirido de nuestras escasas conversaciones), entonces no era normal.

Aquella lista rara que habíamos formulado me llevó a una búsqueda intensiva en Internet. Jamás en mi vida me imaginé que podía encontrar algo.

Charlie Swan había fallecido hacía unos meses atrás en el Estado de Phoenix, él y su hija habían sido víctimas de un accidente de auto. Por lo que no pudieron encontrar los cadáveres, pues estos quedaron reducidos a cenizas.

—¿Qué eres?— le pregunté a Bella ese viernes con algo de miedo.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Sé que no comes, ni bebes nada. Sólo sales por el atardecer o cuando el cielo esta muy nublado, y… esto— le tendí la noticia de Internet.

Su rostro se contrajo.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi casa.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento Bella me miró fijo.

—Te invito a entrar Edward Anthony Masen Cullen— dijo a la nada.

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras. No había lámparas no había espejos como los que mamá había comprado para adornar al lado de la puerta. Los muebles eran escasos y de apariencia antigua.

—Si te dijera que soy algo peligroso, ¿me creerías?— me preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta.

—Tal vez.

—Bien— sonrió ella. Lo sé porque vi su blanca dentadura— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podíamos ser amigos?

—¿Es por eso? ¿Por tu secreto?

—Si.

—Entonces hagamos un pacto— le dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una navaja, mi nueva adquisición de hacía una semana atrás porque Carlisle quería que estuviera protegido.

—¿Pacto?

—Ajá— sin nada de temor, tomé la hoja de la navaja en mi palma y me hice un tajo.

Haría un pacto de sangre, guardaría su secreto, fuese cual fuese.

—¿Qué has… hecho?— su voz sonó entrecortada.

—Haremos un pacto de sangre— le tendí la navaja, ella me miró con horror.

—Sal de aquí Edward, por favor.

Podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, era pesada.

—¿Te da nauseas la sangre?— sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, pero no me importaba, había tenido heridas más graves, lo que me preocupaba era la mancha que estaba dejando en el suelo.

—¡Sal de aquí!— me rugió con una voz fría.

—¿Bella?

—¡VETE EDWARD!

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de ahí, pero pude ver como Bella se abalanzaba al suelo y empezaba a… ¿lamer el charco de sangre?

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Nada más llegué a casa y me dispuse a vomitar. ¿Qué había pasado en casa de Bella?

Una vez más esa noche tuve pesadillas. Ni hablar de todo el fin de semana. Mamá estaba preocupada, pero aún así el lunes asistí a clases.

Emmett me miró con preocupación. Yo intentaba no quedarme dormido en ninguna clase, por eso mi amigo hasta se ofreció a robar un poco de café de la cafetería de los chicos de Preparatoria.

Mi suerte sin duda iba de mal en peor, pues Cayo nos obligó a quedarnos en el salón, nos daría la teoría de la natación. ¿Cómo no quedarme dormido en medio de algo tan tedio?

Me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. Dormirme en clase de Normando había sido como firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Estaba seguro de que en las prácticas algo me sucedería.

No volví a hablar con Bella, a pesar de que ella intentó comunicarse conmigo de pared a pared (le había dicho mi idea del código Morse antes del episodio del pacto, el sólo recordarlo me da miedo), pero la ignoré por completo.

Los viernes intentaba quedarme hasta tarde en el colegio practicando natación, aguantar la respiración. No se me olvidarían las palabras de Madame Alice.

Dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno tuvo lugar el evento que casi cambió mi vida.

—¡Cullen!— me llamó Cayo Normando— Debe quedarse un rato más. Debe practicar ese nado de mariposa.

—Avísale a mi mamá, Em— le pedí a mi amigo, él asintió.

Tal cómo había temido, con Cayo se quedó James y su séquito. Todos iban para hacerme burla.

—Métete en la piscina. Aguantarás la respiración por tres minutos, así aprenderás a no quedarte dormido en clase _marica_—me dijo con burla y desprecio Cayo.

Con toda la dignidad que pude demostrar me metí dentro de la piscina. Cerca a dónde estaba Cayo, que me tomó de los pelos y me obligó a hundir la cabeza en el agua, antes incluso de que pudiera tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

No sabía cuanto llevaba bajo el agua. Pero sentía que mis pulmones empezaban a arder, y mis oídos pitaban. La presión del brazo de Cayo impedía que pudiera salir a la superficie.

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, ya veía luces de colores, cuando la presión desapareció, y fui capaz de salir.

¡_Ah, dulce aire_! Prometo que nunca contaminaré el medio ambiente. El aire es esencial para vivir…

Todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi mente. Delante de mí estaba la escena más grotesca que jamás en mi vida vería.

—Lo siento…— Bella se hallaba enfrente de mí, toda cubierta de sangre.

—Eres un vampiro— le dije algo asombrado y horrorizado a la vez.

Ella me miró con tristeza.

—Siento espantarte… siento haber… matado a tus compañeros… pero… no podía dejar que te mataran. No a ti.

Fue entonces que reparé en lo que había sucedido. Era la viva imagen que verías en un campo de batalla. Mi estómago estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ven. Te llevaré a casa.

Sin darme tiempo a protestar, Bella me tomó por un brazo y me jaló fuera de la piscina, para luego ponerme en su espalda y salir corriendo al frío exterior.

Si antes tenía ganas de vomitar, ahora quería morirme. Pasábamos a gran velocidad.

Bella se detuvo en el alfeizar de mi ventana.

—Debes invitarme a pasar.

—Eso es absurdo— le respondí— Entra ya.

—Tienes que invitarme.

No le hice caso y abrí mi ventana, me estaba congelando afuera. Tomé la sábana de mi cama y me envolví en ella. Bella seguía afuera. Expectante.

—Esta bien. Te invito, ahora entra.

—Dilo todo completo, como cuando te invité a casa.

—¿Si no qué pasa?

Suspiró de forma profunda, para luego brincar dentro de la habitación, en un principio no pasó nada. Hasta que de pronto algo espeso y oscuro empezó a brotarle del cuero cabelludo. Era sangre.

—¡Bella, no!

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

—No, no.

—Dilo Edward. Déjame entrar.

—Yo te dejo entrar a ti Isabella Swan, a mi habitación.

Pronto la sangre dejó de correrle. Por lo que corrí a envolverla con la sábana que había usado para secarme.

—Debes venir conmigo— sentenció ella en un susurro—. Acabo de matar a gente mala, pero pronto darán con nosotros si nos quedamos. Estoy siendo egoísta. Pero… eres mi amigo, me gustas mucho y no soportaría perderte.

Nunca pensé que una declaración de amor fuera… peligrosa. Siempre había pensado que las declaraciones y frases cursis las decían los chicos, como en las telenovelas que miraban mi madre y la de Emmett por las tardes.

—Tú también me gustas— solté algo avergonzado.

—¿A pesar de lo que hice? ¿A pesar de que sea peligrosa? ¿Aún así me quieres?

—Si— Bella me abrazó.

Su cuerpo era más frío de lo que esperaba, pero no me importó. No había tiempo para nada más. No sé como llegaron esas ganas, pero tenía ganas de besarle los labios. Lentamente y con precaución acerqué mi rostro al suyo. En serio parecía hecha de porcelana. Sus labios eran más fríos que el hielo puro, pero el sabor era incluso más dulce que la misma miel.

Ese sería el primer beso que recibiría. Había dejado entrar a Bella en mi vida.

Esa fue mi última noche en Forks. Sólo pude saber que mis padres me buscaron por varios años, pensando que tal vez podía haber sido secuestrado por criminales, luego de haber asesinado a los chicos en la piscina.

Emmett se casó con Rosalie Hale. Tal como lo predijo Madame Alice.

Bella y yo, siempre los recordaremos. Porque sólo las personas que queremos son aquellas que entran eternamente en nuestros corazones.

FIN

______

_Bueh… ¡Feliz Noche de Brujas! _

_Tenía en mente otro final, pero iba a ser muuuuy triste y pues… mejor que fuera así. Espero les halla gustado. _

_Disfruten de la noche. Y recuerden… "Dejen entrar a la persona correcta"_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD. Yo no pido dulces… pido reviews… ¿me dan? _


End file.
